


Hell Hath No Fury... (Felix Volturi x Reader One Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, demetri is being a supportive bud, felix is sad and angery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: The one day he leaves her alone is the day that it all goes wrong. When his mate is taken away from him, those that took her would surely regret it in their final moments. He is coming for them all now.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Felix (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Hell Hath No Fury... (Felix Volturi x Reader One Shot)

The one day Felix left you alone was the day he’d regret the most in his entire existence. A fledging coven that had a bone to pick with the Volturi picked the day that he was sent to go out on a mission to try their hand at infiltrating Volterra. They failed, of course, scampering away with whatever remaining coven members they had.

But they had gotten to you - torn you to pieces, and Demetri had balked at the sight of your lifeless form when he located you.

It was too late to save you. And everyone was dreading Felix’s return to Volterra.

When he did return, not even the masters had seen a vampire fly into such a rage that Felix did when the news was broken to him that the love of his life, the one he’d spend thousands of years waiting for, was callously and cruelly taken away from him in the worst way imaginable.

At first, silence. He’d fallen to his knees completely mute, his face hard and stoic. Aro laid a hand on Felix’s shoulder, saying his condolences. Felix stayed like that for a long time, trying to take it in.

Never in his lifetime had he felt so much love for someone before he met you. Sure, he had friends within the Volturi - but nothing romantic. Nothing so special and intimate. And then he met you and his whole world had been flipped on its head as he fell deeper in love.

Recalling the day the two of you had officially agreed to give your relationship a go, it pained him to remember the surprised little gasp you made and the smile that quickly replaced the shock on your face as he snuck up behind you in your home. You had let him stay the night after staying up late talking.

_“You know, you really need to make your footsteps louder for my poor human ears,”_ you had chided him, resting a hand on his cheek.

He’d turned and pressed his lips against your palm. _“Old habits, I’m afraid. I’m sorry for scaring you, cara mia.”_

Felix adored the way your heart skipped a beat whenever he called you by any kind of pet name. It didn’t matter whether it was a sweet, loving name or something ridiculous he’d say on the spot to get your attention - usually a pet name you had called him previously. 

Wrapping his strong arms around your frame, the two of you had enjoyed your quiet little moment in the middle of the living room. Felix had never felt so content in his long life, and by the soft little hum you’d let out when he had begun holding you he knew the feeling was mutual. You gave him a new sense of meaning to life other than simply being Felix, member of the Volturi and executioner.

And now, his world had been flipped once more, but in the worst way imaginable.

One thing was certain though; those responsible would pay dearly.

* * *

With Demetri’s help, it didn’t take long for him to find the bastard who killed you. Demetri was rather adamant that he joined Felix on his hunt for the killer, as he also considered you a dear friend and a bright light in Felix’s light. It was highly unfair that it had been snuffed out so quickly.

Felix took a twisted joy in ending the life of your killer. The culprit’s coven mates attempted to stop him but it proved futile. Glaring down the rogue vampire with black angry eyes, held down by Demetri, any shred of humanity or sense of morality left his mind.

“Any last words? Regrets you’d like to voice to my friend here?” Demetri growled, tightening his grip and twisting the body part he was holding onto of the culprit who let out a spiteful snarl.

Bright crimson bored into Felix’s darkened eyes, and with a wicked, sickening grin at his soon-to-be killer, he hammered the final nail into his coffin. “She tasted _amazing_ , by the way.”

Vision going red with pure rage, with a feral snarl Felix swung and in one hit the vampire’s head spliced in half with the sickening crackle of stone-like flesh. The top half of the vampire’s head was gone, leaving only the jaw down. 

Felix had experienced bloodlust before but never due to anger - always thirst. This time, he saw red. His mate’s smiling, happy face - your face - in his mind’s eye, fueling his drive for revenge. And then another memory.

_“Promise me that even when you’re out there doing your Volturi business, you’ll try to do the right thing?”_ you had asked of him once, all curled up at his side in bed, contently snuggling as close as physically possible into his chest.

Stroking your hair, he’d whispered his reply softly. _“It can be difficult with whatever my orders are at the time… some times the situation at hand doesn’t leave much room for mercy.”_

You shimmied up so you were level with his face, staring into his gorgeous red eyes. _“I know,”_ you replied sheepishly, _“but even so, those particular situations aside, promise me that no matter what you’ll be a good man? That if you can, and if whoever is at your mercy deserves it you can have compassion? For me?”_

Felix studied you at that moment; your concerned face, the little crease between your eyebrows as you gazed back at him with intensity. He knew your words were out of concern born from a conversation you once shared about how he executed a young newborn vampire who was afraid and had surrendered during a battle. He kissed you, lips lingering on yours. _“If I can have as much compassion as you do, my dear, I’d be a saint. I’ll try for you.”_

And he did try. He wanted to have more compassion after switching that part of him off for so many years. However, at this moment Felix had no room for compassion and he wasn’t done exacting his vengeance. He continued to tear your killer to pieces, grunts turning into full-blown snarling, fragments of vampire flesh and clothing flying as his inner beast came out. It quickly escalated into angry yelling.

“Felix that’s enough! They’re done for,” Demetri cried out, making a risky move and gripping Felix’s arms, holding him back. 

Heaving heavily, Felix sharply turned to look at his friend, eyes watering with anger and grief.

“She wouldn’t want you to act this way,” Demetri continued, taking a gentler tone. “Think of _her_ , Felix.”

And he did. He knew you wouldn’t want him to act this way - to be as violent as he was right now, practically radiating with fury. Minutes went by and the anger had begun to fade. Demetri released Felix from his grip, looking on with sorrow in his heart for his grieving friend as he began to crumple to his knees before him, finally succumbing to the heartache he’d been trying to drown out with his rage and unyielding thirst for revenge.


End file.
